marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Civil War (Event)
Event Name: Civil War Tagline: "Whose Side Are You On?" Synopsis Event Locations: United States of America, Earth-616 First Appearance: Civil War #1 Cast of Characters: Major Players: New Avengers, X-Men, New Warriors, Secondaries: Entire Marvel Universe Synopsis: In a battle between Nitro and the New Warriors, Nitro explodes, seemingly killing the entire team and a huge number of civilians (including 60 school children). This leads the US Government to introduce a "Living Weapon of Mass Destruction" registry for all super-powered beings. Marvel heroes are divided on the issue, and "Civil War" ensues. History So far its clear that Captain America and Iron Man are the two contrary forces in this "war". Steve Rogers uses his strategical and fighting abilities to fly under the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, taking Super-Villains down and collecting new Resistance members in the process. Tony Stark uses his technological and rethorical powers to enforce the Registration with the help of Reed Richards and other bright minds including Peter Parker. While Captain America leads the more "street-level" and "B" heros like Falcon, the Young Avengers, Cloak, Dagger and Hercules to resist, Iron Man makes sure forces like She-Hulk, Ms. Marvel, Henry Pym and the Fantastic Four are on his side! Cracks in "Marvel's First Family", the FF, are already showing and even Spider-Man broke his one lifetime rule and revealed his identity to the world during the last events. In response to the registration act being signed Firestar has quit being a hero, not wanting to sacrifice her personal life just because she has powers. Minor hero Prodigy (Richard Gilmore) was brought in by Iron Man and a specially organized S.H.I.E.L.D. team following a drunken protest. Prodigy is the first hero arrested under the new law. Thing has begun to doubt the act while Wolverine has set out to track the REAL threat behind the disaster in Connecticut, Nitro. The lone survivor of Nitro's blast Robert Baldwin (formerly Speedball), has found himself helpless and imprisoned without any personal rights. And its all just starting! There will be more turmoil and trouble and even flat out war the longer this conflict continues to bring old friends and allies up against eachother. For Registration Act *Bantam (accidentally died fighting Thunderclap) *Bishop *Black Widow *Doc Samson *Iron Man *Mister Fantastic *Ms. Marvel *Rictor *She-Hulk *Spider-Man *Tigra *Wasp *Wonder Man *Yellowjacket *Invisible Woman *GLA *Thor Hero Hunters *Thunderbolts (Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo), Atlas (Erik Josten), Radioactive Man, Joystick) *Deadpool Against Registration Act *Aegis *Battlestar (captured) *Bill Foster *Cable *Captain America *Cloak *Dagger *Daredevil (Iron Fist took the role while Daredevil was in prison and continued to do so after Matt Murdock left the States) *Falcon (captured) *Firestar (has quit in response to the signing of the bill) *Hercules *Jane Foster *Jessica Jones (escaped to Canada with her child) *Luke Cage *Network *Prodigy (first arrested following signing of act) *Quicksilver *Sally Floyd *Solo *Speedball (imprisoned) *Thunderclap *Typeface *Wolverine *Young Avengers (Patriot, Kate Bishop, Hulkling, Wiccan, Stature, Speed) Neutral * Black Panther (T'Challa) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) * Thing (Ben Grimm) Notes * Namor has sent agents after Nitro since he's responsible for the death of Namorita a member of the Royal family of Atlantis. Whether or not this is all that he wants, remains to be seen. * Openly, the X-Men are remaining neutral. Inwardly, there's a lot of tension with ONE and the 198 situation. * After deciding he was against the Act, but refusing to fight his own country, Thing (Ben Grimm) has opted to leave the United States. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Comics Civil War #1-7 * Comics Civil War: Front Line #1-10 * Secret War #1-5 * New Avengers Illuminati Special #1 * Wolverine Vol.3 42 * Wolverine Vol.3 43 * Wolverine Vol.3 44 Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Events Category:Civil War